A thing called Love
by Lovelybutterfly17
Summary: Blackfire needs human contact to speck English.But she doesn'texpect to fall for the guy.


I don't own any of the Teen Titan or the show but I do however own this story.Am new at this so go easy on me.

Now we all know why Starfire kissed Robin because she needed to have an Earthly contact to speak their language. What better way then to kiss someone that just helped you.Everyone remembers the lovely older sister of Starfire...Blackfire.She came into the show already speaking the language but...they didn't show or say how she was able to learn the language.Remember this story is fictional but still possible.

On to the story...

Blackfires P.O.V

I never thought I would know what it felt like to be in love...but like thay say anything is impossible.My name is Blackfire and I hated everything and everyone espiscially my dear little Starfire who was a spioled brat that got everything she wanted just because someday she wouold be ruler of our percious planet Tanmeran.Now she was with the Teen Titans and was hooking up with the leader Robin which is a total hunk and to much for her to handle.Anyways back to my story...love?...never heard of it until one day...in which I had to make some kind of human contact to speak the language of Earth because thats where I had to go to get the Police off my back and onto my sister.See Tamerianis (hoped i spelled that right) had to make some kind of contact with anyone just to understand and speak their language. I never knew that one kiss could change someones feeling...now this wasn't my first kiss but something about it was different and so was he...

Now at the moment she is Talking to herself

"Damn...now where could my sister be" I thought

"Well well can I help you cutie"he said with a smirk behind his mask

"Well...he is cute and I have to kiss someone to talk"

"Whats the matter to busy checking me out to talk" he smirked

So he was a smartass but a cute one...

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"So got a name...cutie"

Am not a forward girl but I went for the "First move"

I slowly walked over in a sexy kind of way.Put both hands on each side of the mask and started to remove it until...I felt a hand grab both of mine...

"I don't think so...your cute but not that cute" as he threw my hands off

I gave a my sexy smile and went in for another try this time I put his hands around my waist just to make sure where his hands were.I reached for the mask and put it and laid it on the nose.I then felt his lips with one of my fingers. I curved my hand on his cheek and went of it.I got closer and closer until our lips meant.The kiss was amazing as if I was waiting my whole life for it.I slowly pulled away and put back his mask in place.

"Wow" I said in a whisper

"What was that?" he asked

"Oh right I can speak now..."

He had a confused look

"Blackfire" I said

"What?"

"My name is Blackfire"

"right"

"And yours would be"

"Oh sorry forgot my manners for a sec. names X... RedX"

"Sorry about that...you know kissing you"

"No need to apoligize cutie..its not like everyday a sexy girl like you comes and kisses me like that"

I went over and rested on the wall he was leaning against in

"Got a girlfriend?" I asked

"Nope...its not if am looking for one anyways...you got a boyfriend?"

"No...boys are just an excuse to get hurt"

"So...you've gotten your heartbroken?''

"Once or twice" I said it trying not to get emotional about it

"Gimme the name of the punk and I'll make them regret even thinking of hurting you" he said

I laughed

"You can't...I killed them" I smirked

"So you a tough girl?" he asked

"Yep..looking out for #1"

"Hey watch it kid thats my line"

I smiled

2 hours later

We both were laughing

Then I saw bright lights going off it was beautiful

"Wow...what do you call them?"

"Fireworks"

"Their beautiful" I said while staring at the sky

"Yea you are" he said looking at me

I never knew I could blush this hard.At this point we were just staring at eachothers eyes.

"I should go"

I got up and I started walking until he appeared in front of me.

**See what Happens Next...**

**Please tell me what you think : )**


End file.
